


Personal Continuities

by 2by4



Series: Infallible Heroes [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Abortion, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:03:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8172536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2by4/pseuds/2by4
Summary: A simple comment/review is all it takes to make an author's day.





	

Bruce and Tim both skipped breakfast that morning, and lunch that afternoon. It was still a few hours before normal people would be sitting down for dinner, and the two of them were sitting in the back of one of Bruce’s cars, being driven by Alfred to Leslie’s clinic just off Crime Alley.

Tim had not spoken a word the entire day, not even when Bruce had made awkward attempts at small talk. Eventually, Bruce stopped trying to speak as well.

They arrived at the clinic to find Leslie standing outside it’s doors waiting for them. She’d closed early and sent all of her staff home in preparation of their arrival. Leslie had a lot to say to Tim, but didn’t even waste a greeting on Bruce. She’d given him more than an earful during her visit to the manor two days prior. Her anger and disapproval had struck him hard and nothing he said, no explanation he could offer, had earned her forgiveness. Bruce had stopped trying to speak to her as well.

They were ushered inside quickly, breezed through the lobby, and shuffled inside an examination room. Bruce stood in the corner of the room, wishing to disappear into it's nonexistent shadows, while Leslie worked over Tim. She measured his height and weight, checked his blood pressure and temperature, took a urine and blood sample, before having him lay back on a table for an ultrasound.

At not yet eleven weeks pregnant, Tim had a “baby bump” the could easily be mistaken as the pudge of a teen in love with sweet treats, but the image that appeared on the screen when Leslie ran the transducer over Tim’s belly was undeniably a baby. A bit misshapen, with a too large head and too short limbs on a blob of a body making it look almost more alien than human, but definitely a baby.

“Hm,” Leslie hummed noncommittally, sliding the transducer to a different position on Tim’s stomach. Bruce could not look away from the small screen and what it revealed, but Tim had let out a guttural sound somewhere between a squeak and a cry, and squeezed his eyes closed, not wanting to see it at all. 

Leslie removed the ultrasound transducer and used a towel to wipe the gel from Tim’s stomach. “You’re still below twelve weeks,” she said, “so we’re going to do what is called a vacuum aspiration procedure. It’ll go very quickly, taking no more than fifteen minutes. I’ll start by injecting Lidocaine into and around your cervix, it’s a numbing agent; you’ll feel it’s effects within a minute. You do have the option of being put to sleep if you’d like. Or we can use a local anesthetic that will keep you awake, or a moderate sedative that’ll make you drowsy and relaxed but not completely out of it. I personally recommend sleeping, but it’s your choice.”

Tim, his eyes still closed and his hands curled in loose fists, voice soft but determined said, “I’d like to be awake.”

Bruce could tell by the set of her mouth that Leslie did not approve, but she nodded her acceptance anyway. “In that case, Bruce will have to take an oral supplement to temporarily enhance his alpha pheromones to help you contend with the Anguish. Though it probably won’t completely fend it off. You can have some pain medication and muscle relaxers if you like, your choice of course. But even with the medication you may still feel something between mild discomfort and intense cramping. I'll dilate your cervix and use suction to gently remove the contents of your uterus. It takes less than fifteen minutes, as I said, then you spend a half hour in an observation room. We’ll probably be able to determine just how bad the Anguish has hit you during that time. If there are no complications, you’ll be home by dinner. Is that all okay with you, Timothy?”

Tim opened his eyes. He looked first at Bruce, then at Leslie, before nodding his head. “That sounds fine.” Bruce was sure he imagined the way his voice shook.

“Okay then,” Leslie said, the words coming out sounding as if there was something prickly caught in her throat. “You go change into a patient gown and we can get started.”

-

As Tim’s luck would have it, despite having Bruce as a solid presence by his side the whole time, with his alpha scent so strong it was almost suffocating, he developed an extreme case of the Anguish. The moment his cervix had gone numb from the Lidocaine, Tim’s omega instincts had screamed something was wrong. Against his better senses, he’d tried to fight against the hands on him, but the muscle relaxer had left his limbs too heavy to move. Bruce’s scent fell over him in a wave, urging him to be calm, but that didn’t stop the distress building in him. Bruce wrapped around him as best he could, and Tim held onto him and cried. 

By the end of the procedure, he was heartbroken. It seemed like everything in the world that could possibly go wrong had all went wrong at once, because his baby was gone. The pain he felt was not the cramping he’d been told to expect, but an ache deep inside in an unnamed place that made him feel as if his entire existence meant nothing now. Why was he living when his baby was gone? His only responsibility as an omega had been to protect his child and he had failed.

He looked at Dr. Thompkins and the wailing voice in the back of his mind said this was all her fault. She’d been the one to tear his baby from his womb. She’d been the one to erase the very purpose of his being. Without time for any rational thought, Tim lunged at her. The muscle relaxers left him slow and uncoordinated, but his intentions were clear: he was going to claw that bitch’s face off.

Arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him back before he could do any real damage to the doctor. He struggled for only a second, before his brain processed the scent surrounding him and he realized it was his alpha’s arms around him. It was his alpha holding him. His alpha. 

Tim broke down, loud keening cries spilled from his lips as his fingers gripped handfuls of his own hair and pulled until the roots gave in. He was inconsolable. He hadn’t just failed to keep his child alive; he’d failed his alpha. He was of no use to an alpha if he couldn’t even keep their baby safe while it was still inside of him. 

He’d be cast aside now. His alpha couldn’t possibly want him anymore. No one would want him now. He’d be better off dead.

“Alpha, please,” he sobbed, turning in the man’s arms and clinging to him. “I’ll do better. I’ll be better.” He place a sloppy kiss on his alpha’s lips, more along his chin and neck, hoping to entice him. He rubbed against his body in a poor attempt at seduction, he wasn’t feeling sexy but his only thought was that if his alpha got him pregnant again, he could show him. He could prove that he was a good omega. He wouldn’t lose their baby again. He’d keep them safe. He’d be the perfect omega. He would. He would. He would die before he let another baby be stolen from his womb. “Give me another chance alpha, please.”

His alpha kept pulling Tim’s hands off of him, tried to dodge his kisses, to put space between them. He was saying words Tim couldn’t understand, except their meaning was clear: his alpha didn’t want him.

Tim wailed.

-

They’d had to sedate Tim. Not enough to put him to sleep, just enough to make the world a pleasant blur and take the edge off the Anguish. Everyday, an attempt was made to take him off the sedative, but Tim would either resume his inconsolable crying or attempt to seduce Bruce into his bed to replace the baby they’d lost. Constantly he called himself a failure of an omega and said he deserved to die, and even Bruce’s scent all around him and the regularly reinforced bite mark on his neck was not enough to convince him otherwise. So they kept him sedated while Bruce tried to speed up his recovery by constantly scenting him. 

For weeks, Tim existed as an empty shell curled up in Bruce’s lap in a drugged out haze. His face buried in Bruce’s neck, the only sounds coming from him a combination of mewls and sniffles. Bruce would spend the day carding his fingers through the teen’s hair, whispering unheard reassurances into his ear, rubbing his scent into Tim’s skin, and twice a day sinking his teeth into the mark on his neck to reaffirm their bond in hopes of making Tim’s inner omega see that he was in fact wanted. 

The day Dick stormed into the manor, a whirlwind of fury brandishing a magazine that had recently run an article speculating about Bruce and Tim’s relationship, Bruce was in his office with a sleeping Tim in his lap, doing what was basically busy work for Wayne Enterprises.

Dick took in the scene, the look on his face revealing his disbelief of the situation, then he all but screamed. “What the actual fuck, Bruce!”

Bruce sighed and carefully adjusted Tim’s position in his lap, laying the teen’s head against his chest so that the sound of Bruce’s heartbeat would hopefully distract him enough not to wake during coming confrontation. “Dick…” Bruce began, but his now grown ward interrupted him.

“I thought you were a better man than this. You  _ told me _ you were a better man than this. All these years you claimed to be an advocate for omega rights, but turns out you’re just another pedophile using sexual caste to excuse his perversion.”

“I am not a pedophile.”

Dick let out a snort of disbelief. “Yeah, try saying that when you’re not currently snuggling with your drugged out child bride! I can’t believe you, Bruce. You claim to be a hero, but really you’re no better than the men you fight every night.”

Anger welled up inside Bruce, but he forced himself to remain calm. Society’s treatment of omegas would always be a touchy subject with Dick, and Bruce yelling back at him would not make it any better. It was impossible to expect Dick to be impartial when it came to young omegas. Dick, afterall, knew firsthand the danger of being in omega in today’s society. 

From the age of ten, Dick had suffered through inappropriate sexual advances from middle age alphas, while their docile omega wives stood by, their spirits completely leached out of them from years of putting up with the same shit. Dick had had to stand there and watch as the older alphas clapped Bruce on the back and congratulated him on finding such a young, pretty one and so feisty, how nice. He had heard the disgusting “jokes” about how easy Bruce must have it; how children Dick’s age must be so much easier to control when all you had to do was bend them over and stuff them full with a knot. And the multiple occasions in which dumb knot-head alphas took the lack of a bonding bite on Dick’s neck as permission enough to use and alpha command to try to force their will upon the boy.

Bruce had trained his Robin to resist alpha commands. And while the urge to try and use one  to make Dick sit down and listen to him was strong, Bruce had promised Dick years ago that he would never use their castes to force his will, and he was determined to keep that promise.

“If you would just let me explain,” Bruce said through gritted teeth.

“What is there to explain, Bruce? There’s a twelve year old sitting in your lap with your teeth marks on his neck and there’s no way in hell you can convince me that proper informed consent was given for it. What, Jason died and you decided the best way to get over it was to find a new kid that wouldn’t be so hard for you to control? Find yourself a docile little omega to force yourself on and walk all over?”

“What do you want me to say, Dick?” Bruce yelled. He grabbed hold of his temper and forced himself to calm back down. Calmly, he repeated, “What do you want me to say? You’re right. There was no informed consent. I raped him. I forced myself on him and I will live the rest of my life knowing just what kind of monster I am. But you’re wrong. This had nothing to do with Jason. It was not a decision I made. I didn’t consent either. I had no control over the situation.”

“Oh yeah, I’ve heard that one before,” Dick growled. “Found a sweet little omega in heat, his scent so strong and tempting you couldn’t resist? It was instinct. A natural reaction to the situation. Not your fault. Bullshit.”

“I was drugged, Dick.” Bruce stated plainly and Dick froze in shock, and Bruce to advantage of his second of silence to power on and explain the situation. “I was tracking a guy who been robbing pharmaceutical companies and science labs. He got the jump on me because I was being reckless and careless. Dosed me with some kind of chemical compound he’d invented. It knocked me senseless for a minute, long enough for the guy to escape. I pulled myself up onto the rooftop to regroup and there was Tim… 

“For as long as I live, I will never regret anything more than I regret what happened that night. But you don’t get to hate me for it, Dick Grayson, that is not your place. All the mistakes I made as your guardian, in this situation I’ve always done right by you. Tim can hate me, but you can’t. And neither of you could ever hate me more than I already hate myself.”

**Author's Note:**

> A simple comment/review is all it takes to make an author's day.


End file.
